In a service bureau environment, wherein a computer service bureau provider provides data processing functions for a plurality of customers, customer transaction reports are frequently generated periodically, and in many cases daily. Such reports can be delivered to the client over a datalink to a printer at the client facility, whereat the reports are printed out in hard copy. Alternatively, the reports can be produced using, for example, a microfilm printer wherein the client is provided with microfilm copies of the report. Having the report in either hard copy or microfilm medium is inefficient in the sense that a client must often manually search for particular data in a report, which is possibly hundreds or even thousands of pages in length.